Maybe In The Future
by HistoricalPrincess
Summary: *SPOILERS; Based on set pictures of the finale* Blair got the life she wanted with the man she wanted, Chuck's words all along had been true, they would end up together. Follow the lives of Chuck, Blair & Henry.


**Maybe, in the future.**  
**Chapter 1: This is just the beginning.**

* * *

**Summary:** Spoilers from 6x10 set pictures. The life of Chuck, Blair and a certain brown eyed little boy.

**Note**: It had to be done, I needed to write this story. It's my outlet for all the excitement I feel for the season finale

She walks into the room, the frog shaped nightlight illuminating the darkness. She crouches beside the small bed. It's typical that on the day where he needs to get up early he would stay asleep but any other time it seems he's up at the crack of dawn. She moves a piece of his thick brown hair away from his face.  
"Henry" She whispers softly, she caresses his face. He moves slightly but makes no attempt to open his eyes, "Henry wake up" She says a little louder, her voice more in a melody as she tries to pull him from his sleep. He flickers his eyes before slamming them shut. "I know you're awake" She replies as she starts to tickle him. The sounds of his giggles filling the air. "Come on little man, it's Aunty Serena's wedding today and mummy has to go help her today and do you remember your important job?" She asks, he nods animatedly looking up at her.  
"I carry Awunty Serena's and Umple Dan's rings" She smiles at him, for the most part Henry could speak very well for a 3 year old but there are still some words that he stumbles on and comes out with adorable versions of them.  
"That's right, now lets go see if Daddy did get out of bed and run you that bath like I asked." He makes a face,  
"I'll put all your toys in there, now what do you want for breakfast, I shall go and tell Dorota." She asks him as he shuffles out of bed, his small feel submerging into the bouncy carpet.  
"Egg and soldiers" Henry stands up straight as if he's mimicking a soldier he begins to march out of the room, she laughs to herself. They walk into the bathroom, and sure enough there's Chuck in his robe putting toys into the bathtub.  
"Daddy!" Henry squeals and runs over, he's defiantly a daddy's boy.  
"Right I'll go and get Dorota to make you those egg and soldiers" Blair walks out of the room leaving Henry and Chuck in the bathroom,  
"Daddy, you and mummy got married and Awunty Serena is marrying Umple Dan, who is Umple Nate going to marry?" Henry asks, Chuck looks at his son and shrugs. Chuck had always thought that in the end it would be Serena and Nate that got married instead of Humdrum Humphrey but it was Serena's decision. If she wants to marry Dan that's her prerogative but that doesn't mean he likes Humphrey.  
"I don't know little man, but when I do you'll be the first to know" Chuck replies as he picks up Henry after he's undressed and places him in the tub. Henry smiles and starts messing with the foam jigsaw that floats on the bath water.  
Blair pulls on her dress, and Chuck smiles, it plumes out slightly with the bump formed on her belly.  
"And how are you two today?" Chuck asks as he walks over and wraps his arms around her, she smiles at him through the mirror.  
"We are both fine, your little girl seems to be kicking a lot today" She replies, Chuck smiles and caresses Blair's stomach.  
"Who would have thought it, you and Serena were admired and noticed by a lot of New York and instead of having massive society weddings you have small intimate affairs" Blair smiles remembering their own wedding.  
"Well our wedding was quite a rollercoaster, having to hurry Cyrus along because we knew the police were on their way to arrest us for your fathers death. But I wouldn't change it" Blair mutters, she looks around.  
"Where's Henry?" She asks, Chuck smiles as he hears the sudden worry in her voice, she's such a wonderful mother.  
"He's downstairs playing with Nate with the humungous giraffe that he got him last month." Henry had been very impressed with that gift when Nate gave it to him. "He's a lover of animals like his mother, although at one point she did have something against butterflies." She smirks at him,  
"We had and have a great love Chuck, I have to go to Serena now. Have you decided what Bow tie to put on him?" Chuck nods, he knows the perfect one for Henry to wear. She smiles and kisses him, before walking out of their bedroom. She walks down the stairs and spots Nate, Henry and the giraffe.  
"Umple Nate you've my fvavorite" Henry announces, Blair smiles as the sight warms her heart. She never would have known, back when she first met Nate or when she was 16 that he wouldn't be the one she married. She would always love Nate, but after experiencing the love she has with Chuck she realises that the love she has with Nate is more like family. And truth be told in the end she also thought Serena and Nate would end up together because Dan hurt everyone when he 'exposed' them all. She was Blair Waldorf; Queen of Scheme, eventually everyone forgave Dan for what he did. But it was strange to see what he really thought of them all.  
She arrives at the Townhouse where Serena and Dan are getting married, it really is going to be an intimate affair filled with their closest friends and family. It also seemed like a good idea that Scott wasn't invited but then no one saw him after he came to find Rufus and Lily although rumour has it he ended up marrying Vanessa.  
Blair walks inside to find Serena, she's with Lily and she's sat having her hair and make-up done.  
"Blair!" Serena squeals, she full of excitement. "Can you believe its my wedding day?" She asks, there's a hint of disbelief in her voice as she stares at her best friend. Blair smiles at her blonde, bubbly best friend.  
"I know, how are you feeling?" Blair asks as she comes and sits beside Serena.  
"I feel great, like how you were when you married Chuck" Blair smiles, she'd felt completely happy when she married Chuck, no worries about spending the rest of her life with Chuck but with her wedding day to Louis she had a full blown meltdown because it was Chuck she wanted standing up there at the alter with her, not Louis.  
"Then you must feel wonderful." Blair notes, Serena's face is just lit with happiness.  
"And how is my ring bearer? Serena asks, referring to her adorable nephew. "And our future Queen Bee" motioning to Blair's stomach.  
"When I was leaving Nate and Henry were playing with the giraffe, he was fully dressed apart from his bowtie, Chuck was sorting that out."  
"He truly is a mini Charles" Lily notes, "I am sure my grandson looks adorable today." Lily smiles, truly one of the best thing she's done apart from give birth to Serena and Eric was adopt Charles.  
"This little girl is very active today, I am honestly so happy that you got married now Serena. Give it like another couple of months and I would have been the size of a house. Being just over 4months pregnant to your wedding isn't that bad.  
"How come you could feel the baby kicking earlier this time?" Serena asks, Blair had started feeling it last week compared to when Blair was half way through being 5 months pregnant that she felt Henry.  
"Apparently, after your first child you just notice it quicker. That's what the doctor said anyway." Blair replies, the hair stylist moves away from Serena, finished. Serena inspects her hair before smiling widely.  
"It's perfect." She replies, the hair stylist smiles proud at his work before packing up his tools and leaving.  
"It's time to get into the dress" Lily announces, Serena squeals with excitement. Blair and Lily help Serena slip into the gorgeous dress, It's white but has gold foil like appearance over the bodice which travels down the skirt of the dress.  
"S, you look beautiful" Blair gasps, as she takes in the sight of her best friend in a wedding dress.  
"Thanks B" She replies as she twirls in the gown.  
She watches, pride filling her as her little boy walks down the aisle with a pillow, two rings attached. Obviously getting his father's natural confidence.  
"You did great" Lily whispers to him as he sits beside her on the front row, in front of Blair and Chuck.  
"I'm Henry Bass" He replies, Lily looks at Henry and then at Chuck who smiles proudly.  
"You taught him that" Blair scolds hitting his chest, Chuck sniggers.  
After the vows, everyone grabs a glass of champagne, Lily and Henry go out onto the balcony where she twirls him, Chuck smiles as he watches them. Henry will get the life he never did until he was a grown man, he would have a loving mother and a loving father, and a big family that loves him just as much.

* * *

**So should I continue the life of the married Bass's and their growing family? X**  
**Should Serena be, Serena Humphrey or Serena Van Der Woodsen -Humphrey.**  
**Please Review, Favourite and Alert x**


End file.
